I won't give up
by yuko aoi
Summary: Antonio remembers the day the world was cruel to him, tearing everything he wanted and needed away of him. Song: I won't give up – Jason Mraz Warning: Some sadness, but a lot of love, MxM. Mentions of character death and Mpreg. Based on a rp.


**I won't give up**

I don't own Hetalia, I just love Spain and Romano. This fanfic is based on an rp between me (Lovino) and my rp and cosplay partner (Antonio).

Pairing: Lovino Vargas (S. Italy/Romano) x Antonio Fernández Carriedo (Spain)

Song: I won't give up – Jason Mraz

Warning: Some sadness, but a lot of love. Mentions of character death and Mpreg.

* * *

Antonio was laying in a field of grass, his green eyes looking up to the sky, full of stars. So bright, that he want to touch them. But when he reached out, almost touching but when he grasped them, he felt nothing. But as he looked at his hand, his eyes fell on the silver ring, that was still around his finger, his wedding band. "Romano." He whispered before his hand fell down, back besides his body and on the grass. He continued to look up to the sky before his green eyes slowly closed. Forcing to stop the tears from falling. That wedding band was placed there around fifty-years ago, but he remembered it like yesterday, because it still hurt inside his soul. That he had almost lost the person he loved the most, with every inch and fiber inside his body, until death and beyond.

* * *

He was there when suddenly Lovino's body started to get weaker without any reason, well one Spain didn't know about because the Italian hadn't told him and he had been good into hiding things like that. But Antonio had found it out when the other had collapsed into the garden out of nowhere. He had rushed to him, tried to wake him up but when nothing happened he lifted him up and carried him to the bed where he waited until the other woke up. The truth finally spilled out, South Italy was no longer needed like it had been in the beginning of times. North Italy would become Italy, since he was the one that went to the meetings and all, while the angrier part stayed home and slowly started to become unimportant and less needed as part of Italy. Because people only looked for the Northern part and even called him Italy, forgetting they were both the twins and personification of Italy.

The first sign that Lovino got was in the middle of the night, because he woke up when he didn't feel his body at all until it returned much later all again. As time passed he didn't feel that feeling again, but what he did feel was the fact that his legs slowly started to give out. Giving the Spaniard the excuse he was just tired and nothing else, but he didn't buy it at all.

"How long? How long do we have left"

"As long as I am needed." Was the only answer Lovino could give him. With that Spain prosposed to him, not in the way he had wanted it, but time was running out on them. So within a month they held a small wedding in their hometown, in their tomato garden. Romano was by then still able to walk down the aisle in his wedding dress to his fiance. But with some stuttering he said his vow and cried softly when they were announced husband and husband.

But when the morning came, their world crashed, Lovino had completely lost any feeling in his legs. And with that he could no longer walk around, he needed to be carried around. But time was running out on them quick as Romano got worse and worse, until he was almost sleeping all day. Spain never left his side and was there when Lovino Vargas-Carriedo spoke for the last time.

"Spain I am scared." He stuttered as tears fall down his cheeks for the first time, because he broke. "Do you know what will happen once I am gone?"

"Don't think about that Lovi. Nothing happens because you will stay with me."

"Spain." He seemed to have difficulty to speak by now.

"Sssh, go to sleep Lovi. I am here when you wake up." Antonio whispered as his own tears slowly fall down and he took Lovino's hand in his. He knew their time was over when his husband closed his eyes not much later, a small smile on his face as his chest stopped moving.

"_Romano I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up  
I won't give up on us, God knows I'm tough enough  
We got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it  
I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up" _

Spain sang softly as the other started to get cold and white. Slowly more tears started to fall as it became real, he was really losing the one he loved. And it hit him hard. "Romano I wish I could give you a piece of me. So that we would have forever together and die together." As his fingers brushed through the others hair, before placing a kiss on those once hot lips. "I would never give up on us, because you are the only person I will ever love, no one else but you. Oh Romano, please wait for me. So we will go through those gates together." His eyes closed and rested his head on the bed, not noticing that the Italian's skin slowly got less pale, eyes moving behind his eyelids.

"Sp-."

Green eyes opened confused as he thought he heard his death husband's voice. So when he lifted his head up, he looked down into a pair of green eyes, that used to be brown. "Roma?" He asked softly as his fingers touched the others skin, feeling his hot skin under his fingertips.

"Sp-."

"Roma~" He yelled out of happiness and hugged the Italian close.

* * *

That day had been the worst and best day of their life. Slowly Spain's eyes opened again so he could look into the sky again. Silence thanking God for giving them more time together.

"Oi! Tomato bastardo."A familiar voice yelled from down the hill to get Antonio's attention. Which looked up and down the hill, to see his beautiful husband Lovino Carriedo standing there. Slowly he walked down to him and wrapped his arms around him."Told you I would never give up on us." The now part of Spain personification turned red and shook his head.

"What ever." He said with a small growl before whispering. "Thank you." Before he leaned against Spain's original personification, so the other could rub his swollen stomach, feeling their child kick against their connect hands. They were happy and together.

* * *

I hope you all liked it.

I will write more stories about these two and probably in this universe or an other universe. Because me and my Spain have a lot of ideas for rps. I love to write them out like this, with her approval of course~~

Thanks for reading please leave a message behind.

Loves Yuko Aoi ~


End file.
